


From Duty to Desire

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: An AU of Sorts, F/F, Fareeha is trying to find her place, Mercenary Pharah, Not quite going to follow Odyssey but it is based from that, Set in Greece, Uh i suck at tags, mainly fluff, physician Mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Fareeha Amari was born in Cairo Egypt but was forced to flee at a young age. She found herself in Greece, where she was taken in by a nice family in Sparta where she polished her fighting skills. Rather than join the army, she took on the life of a mercenary, unsure as to what to do with her life. That is, until she discovers a certain request on the mercenary board. A simple job of protecting a very talented young physician. Perhaps Fareeha will find her purpose in an unexpected way.





	From Duty to Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Since playing Odyssey (havnt completed yet sadly) I thought of this? The more I thought of it the more I wanted to write is, and seeing as this one is actually more thought out than my last rwby based fic....I hope to actually complete this one. Don't expect regular updates however, but I do hope to keep my motivation to complete this

_Flames lit up the darkening sky. The air was alive with the sounds of arrows whizzing through the air, steel clashing against steel. Visibility was slim, and chaos ensued. The once peaceful land of sand torn by battle that it was not prepared for._

_“Incoming!” a voice yelled from somewhere among the men and women lined up to fight for their Pharaoh. The mass of warriors ducked their heads behind the wall of stone as a volley of arrows soared towards them. Screams and cries of pain sounded from the unlucky souls that got pierced by arrows from the ranks despite the warning._

_Cairo was falling. The attack from the invaders having been unexpected, and during the worst of times. The wind was in a rage, perhaps due to the Gods’ rage at their home being ravaged, but there was little for the people to do. Already, one of their elites has fallen, shot down by an enemy sniper when all thought that no one could shoot better than Ana Amari. Moral was down, but none refused to simply abandon their Pharaoh._

_In the dwindling safety of the palace, the Pharaoh paced in his chambers, mumbling to himself all the while. The only other soul in the room being that of a young girl, golden bangles in the hair, strapped to armor that was just a little too big while wielding a crescent blade that also was too big for her small form. Yet, despite being no older than a decade, she stood as proud as she could, dark eyes following the movement of the ornately dressed man before her with growing worry. He had been pacing for quite some time now, after a messenger came in with a grim expression. His grace hasn’t look at her since._

_"The sounds Fareeha. They grow closer,” the Pharaoh murmured quietly, finally turning towards the girl._

_Instantly, Fareeha’s spine straightened, her grip on her khopesh tightening. “Y-yes. So it seems your grace,” she replied back, hating that her voice trembled. Yet, she remained where she was, for she was an Amari. Her family has been tasked by the Gods to protect their vessel for as long as anyone could remember. It just so happened that young Fareeha was one of the only ones left. Unbeknownst to her, the last._

_A grave expression was on the Pharaoh’s face, gaze going from his young guard to the window that showed the state of his kingdom. The blistering wind was getting worse, for a sandstorm was upon them. While the impending wall of sand would typically deter most men from remaining outside, it seemed as though the invaders were determined to see his land destroyed. A tired sigh escaped past his lips as the young man, no older than his second decade, turned away from the depressing view outside back to Fareeha._

_Fareeha squirmed a little under the Pharaoh’s intense gaze. The man said not a word for a solid minute, simply staring with a gaze she knew well. He was thinking of something. With how intently he was staring at her, it must be something that would need her assistance. With that thought in mind, Fareeha returned the gaze, finally speaking. “Your Grace. Is there something you require of me?”_

_The Pharaoh blinked then, seemingly exiting whatever trance he had been in. Another tired sigh escaped him. “Actually yes,” he said before turning and stalking back towards the window. The wave of invaders were closer now. The sandstorm was about a league out from the city boundary and would be upon them soon as well. Still facing both fronts of destruction that wished to whip his kingdom from existence, he finally spoke what was on his mind. “Firstly, you are like a little sister to me young Fareeha. No formalities need to be used while we are alone. Secondly, I do not see an escape for myself from these barbarians. Even should my kingdom survive their attack, it appears something must have angered the Gods. That sandstorm is the largest i have seen.”_

_Turning, the Pharaoh met his piercing light brown gaze with Fareeha’s own dark brown gaze before continuing. “However. I do not believe that Cairo must fall completely. The city may be destroyed and I shall cease to be, but that doesn’t mean that all of my people must die as well.”_

_Fareeha listened, not saying a word, a faint frown on her lips. “What do you…. No! You mustn’t! My Gr--... Brother. You cannot possibly be  thinking of sending me away. I may be young, but I am an Amari! It is my duty to serve you until my dying breath,” she said with a growing sense of panic. She was young and did not want to die. However, she also had a duty to uphold and vows to keep. She could not bring dishonor on her proud family name by fleeing. If Cairo shall fall, then she must fall with it! It was her duty._

_The Pharaoh’s gaze soften slightly, but a different kind of sadness contorted his features. One resembling pity and regret. “I truly am sorry my dear sister. I am sorry for the name you were born with and the weight it bares. So please, do not make me order you to leave. You are fine warrior and have potential to grow into an amazing woman. There is no need for you to die in a lost fight,” he said softly._

_Fareeha looked at the man before her, only twice her senior and silently cursed whoever wanted him dead. She cursed the nameless invaders that wanted Cairo for whatever gains they thought they would get. Yet, she also knew what would happen should she refuse his kind offer now. She still wouldn’t get the honorable death she should have, fighting until her last breath by the Pharaoh’s side. Rather, she would be ordered away, perhaps stripped of her name completely. Not from malice, of that she knew, but to protect her. Yet,_ she _was supposed to be the protector! That was what her mother said when she got her own eye tattoo. ‘The Eye of Horus is a symbol of protection my dear daughter. It is a heavy burden to carry, but i know you can handle it.’_

_“I… I don’t… Please Brother,” Fareeha stumbled over her words, unsure as to what she should do. Yet, it seemed as though the Gods truly were against her that night, for the sound of armored boots rushing up the stone stairs could be heard. The invaders had come._

_“Fareeha now! Escape! Make sure that the great legacy of Cairo is never forgotten,” The Pharaoh staid, reaching for his own khopesh, unsheathing the mighty crescent blade. “Live on Fareeha! Make for the docks. Remember: Live not for duty but for your own desire.”_

_Before Fareeha could respond, the door to the throne room rattled on its hinges, the force of the blow nearly enough to knock the strong doors right off after a single blow. Seeing no other option, the young girl darted towards the window after receiving a shove from the Pharaoh. Sheathing her own blade, she swung her legs over the side, dropping to hang on to start her climb down. The sandstorm was getting closer._

_It was then, with Fareeha half out the window, that the door to the throne room exploded inwards. Just before she let go of the edge of the windowsill, blocking her view of the room before her, she watched as arrows rained into the room. Enemy archers barely looking inside before letting their arrows fly. Her grip wavering, Fareeha could hold on no longer, dropping from the window with the cries of her Pharaoh following her only to cut off moments later. Tears were freely streaming down the young girls face as she made her descent from the palace walls. Her heart was torn, but the deed had been done. She abandoned her Grace to his fate, while she alone survived. From above, she could hear cheering, but most of the noise was cut off by the heavy sounds of the wind roaring in her ears. The Gods would surely strike her down for this._

_Fareeha continued to climb down, simply waiting for something to happen. Whether it be a loose bit of stone causing her to drop to her death, or something more dramatic. Yet, nothing happened, and Fareeha reached the ground with no issues. Wiping at her eyes with her sleeve, the dark haired girl turned away from the palace and headed towards the docks. She doubted that the boats would be safe, but she wasn’t going to die without trying. Not now. Not after her friend, brother, and Pharaoh let her live while he died._

_She dashed through the burning city, barely able to recognize her old home that had been so full of life hours prior. Now, everything was on fire, the flames being fed by the winds that were starting to get even fiercier, coming from behind her, nipping at her heels and helping her to run even faster._

_Fareeha ran and ran. She kept running even when she was certain that she could run no further. She kept running until she all but collapsed before the docks, located a ways out of the city limits of Cairo. The desert, once comforting, now filled Fareeha with fear as if the invaders that took her home would jump for a dune at any moment. She could tell that the sandstorm was still behind her, but losing its ferocity with every league traveled. Eventually, the end was in sight. A line of deep blue was on the horizon, changing the scenery from the pale sand to scarce plants and greenery. She had reached the docks. Yet, it was there that her legs have decided they had moved far enough. Having just barely stepped foot onto the docks, her wild dash had caught up to her weary body._

_“H-help…” She managed to choke out from her parched throat, unsure if anyone even heard her, before her vision went black and unconsciousness took over. Unaware to her, someone had heard her soft cry for help. The weathered sailor found Fareerha, face first in the sand, with the seal of the Pharaoh on her back. Even from this distance, the sailor knew that Cairo had fallen. The light from the flames were clear as day in the nighttime. So, he picked the young girl up, took her to his ship, and off they sailed. He say no harm in bringing along a refugee on his merchant voyage to Greece after all._

_This is the beginning of Fareeha’s journey. How she became Pharah the Protector. This, was the end to a new beginning._

 


End file.
